


i just might be in love with you

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, and scott and lydia just want their boy to be happy, and to forget stiles had a weird thing for lydia at one point, at least just at the beginning, im such a whore for a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: “It’s not fair” he shouldn’t be complaining, he knows that, he knows that of all the things to the complain about, this shouldn’t be it “We had a good system going--she’s horny, she calls me, I’m horny, I call her. We take care of each other and just--” he sighs “And that’s it! Just sex. No feelings, no heart to hearts, just physical”Scott, his best friend and an actual angel for sitting and listening to his ‘problems’, chuckles lightly “And now?”“And now she’s all I can think about!” he runs a hand through his hair “I just want to be around her and--and hold her and--it’s not even just about sex anymore! I mean, the sex is great, it’s like--” Stiles blows out breath “Buddy, I am truly blessed when it comes to the sex”“Dude” Scott winces cause gross





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore, man. I don't know. Just enjoy, please and thank you!

“It’s not fair” he shouldn’t be complaining, he knows that, he knows that of all the things to the complain about, this shouldn’t be it “We had a good system going--she’s horny, she calls me, I’m horny, I call her. We take care of each other and just--” he sighs “And that’s it! Just sex. No feelings, no heart to hearts, just physical”

Scott, his best friend and an actual angel for sitting and listening to his ‘problems’, chuckles lightly “And now?”

“And now she’s all I can think about!” he runs a hand through his hair “I just want to be around her and--and hold her and--it’s not even just about sex anymore! I mean, the sex is great, it’s like--” Stiles blows out breath “Buddy, I am truly blessed when it comes to the sex”

“Dude” Scott winces cause gross, he doesn’t need to know that

“Right, right” Stiles shakes his head “But it's not just the mind-blowing sex anymore, man. It’s--it’s everything about her. It’s the way she laughs, the way she covers her mouth when she laughs because she doesn’t like it, the way her eyes light watching nature documentaries or just the way she can bitch about how much she hates math for an hour!” Scott tries to suppress his smile “She just--it’s everything about her and it’s not fair!”

“What exactly isn’t fair Stiles?”

“I wasn’t supposed to fall for her, Scotty” the paler boy sighs and plops down on the bed, a sad look on his face “I wasn’t supposed to fall ass first in love with a girl who doesn’t love me back. Not again”

“Stiles--”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You don’t like hearing about how in love I was with your girlfriend”

Scott chuckles “Not that” he sits down next to his best friend’s still lying down form “How do you know Malia doesn’t love you back?”

“Because she’s Malia!” Scott’s brow furrows at his friend’s reasoning “She can have literally anyone--why would she have me?”

“Well, why has she been having sex with you for six months now?”

“Because--” Stiles pauses as he pushes himself up into a sitting position; why were they having sex? She came to home with the proposition. She usually calls him first (Stiles is literally just a big chicken and is always afraid she’ll say no) “I don’t know” he huffs “Don’t make me think. I’m supposed to wallowing in my own self pity right now”

“C’mon, Stiles” Scott slaps him on the back, lightly “If you don’t talk to her, you’re never gonna be happy”

“We are not all Scott McCall, Scotty--You talked to Lydia once and after that she was all yours”

“I’m more Lydia’s than anything, bro”

Stiles nods “true” a beat “Not the point! Me talking to Malia will only end in tears and no more sex and that’s just on my part”

His best friend chuckles again “Stiles, talk to her”

“What if she says she doesn’t feel the same?” his voice is low; lacking it’s usual light heartedness “Scott, I really--Man, I really like her” he won’t say it but the way he felt for Lydia doesn't even compare to what he feels for Malia--he was able to move on from the redhead because his love for Scott outweighed his ‘love’ for Lydia, it was easy. But this---this thing he feels for Malia isn’t easy. It feels like it’s about to swallow him whole and never spit him back out.

“You’ll never know if you don’t talk to her, Stiles” somewhere buried under Stiles’ blankets, his phone goes off. The pale boy flips his blankets around for a second before finally finding the object and looking at his screen

“It’s Malia” Scott leans over to see the screen;

**_Lia_ **

**_can we meet up?_ **

“Are you gonna go?”

Stiles nods “yeah”

“Are you gonna talk to her?”

“I don’t know”

 

-

 

He meets her at her place. Her dad is nearly never home, her mom isn’t in the picture anymore, and her sister lives with their aunt in Seattle. Stiles huffs--are you supposed to know this much about a casual hook-up? Are you supposed to know that her mom ditched their family when her sister was just a baby and she was eight? Are you supposed to know that her aunt fought for custody of them both and won when she was twelve and her sister was four? Are you supposed to know that the only reason she still lives with her father is because she asked the judge to let her stay? Are you supposed to know she only asked because she was afraid her dad would hurt himself if he lost them both?

Are you supposed to know any of that when you’re just a ‘fling’?

“Stiles?” he looks up to realize she opened the door “Are you okay? You've been standing outside for awhile now, looked kind of creepy”

He nods “Yeah, yeah I’m okay” he walks into the house and shrugs his jacket off, throwing it over the end of the couch “Didn’t think you’d call”

Malia’s brow furrows as she moves to stand in front of him “What? Why?”

“Saw you talking to Brady McJackass earlier” he tries to not sound bitter but fails “Just thought he asked you out or something”

“Oh” she nods seemingly not noticing his tone “He did” Stiles heart falls into his stomach “But I said ‘no’. He just wants to get me in the back of his car so he can get laid”

Stiles nods as they walk back to her room “And you didn’t want that?”

“Not from him”

He sighs “right” they walk into her room and he sits on the bed as she flutters around the room, moving stuff into a box “What’s all that?”

“Um” she shakes her head “Nothing” she throws her hair up and lifts up her shirt “You ready to go?”

Stiles just nods.

 

-

 

This is his favorite part of hooking up with Malia.

What comes after (not that the actual sex isn’t fucking fantastic).

They always both just lay in bed--she never rushes him out. They just lie on the bed together, still sweaty and chests heaving from however many rounds they decided to do that day (three today). She’s lying on her back, her eyes glued to the ceiling while he’s on his side, his eyes glued to her. His hand slowly moves over and grabs her own, and just like the’ve done a hundred times before, their fingers lace together and she doesn’t even bat an eye at it.

He brings her hand over and kisses the back of it, gently. Her head lolls to the side and flashes him a tired smile, she rolls on her side and locks eyes with him. He could tell her now, he knows that. He could tell her and just let her answer and either break his heart or, well, not. But it’s just a nice moment between the two of them.

Just drinking each other in in the afterglow of what is always the best sex, ever but, at least to Stiles, it’s more than that. It’s an intimate moment filled with so much comfort and--and just something else he can’t quite name.

Scott’s words ring in his ears though _‘You’ll never know if you don’t talk to her, Stiles’_ and he’s right. He’ll never know if he just doesn’t talk to her so he opens his mouth and so does she can then all at once

“I think I’m moving”

“Malia, I think I’m falling for you”

There’s a tense moment and then, in unison “ _What_?”

She sits up, the sheet pooling at her waist “What did you just say?”

“No, no” he shakes his head, slowly pushing himself up “What did you just say?”

“I said I think I might be moving” her voice grows small “My aunt wants me to move in with her and I--I’m thinking about it”

“You’re doing a lot more than thinking about it if you’re moving, Malia” he stands up and looks over at the box that she was messing with before “So this was what? A goodbye fuck?”

“Are we just not going to pay attention to what you said?” she stands up and quickly slips on her bra and underwear “Stiles, what did you say?”

“It’s not important” he tries to not be angry because it’s not her fault he’s a dumbass. It’s not her fault he fell for her while she’s going to move states “Not anymore”

“Wait, just--”

“I gotta go” he pulls his jeans on “Scott and I have plans tonight” he pushes his arms through the sleeves of his shirt “bye”

“Wait, Stiles!”

He doesn’t wait. Instead, he just walks out the door.

 

-

 

“So she’s moving?”

“She’s thinking about it”

Scott sighs “Stiles, you should’ve stayed and talked to her”

“But--”

“Stiles” Lydia’s voice is stern like it always is when she has to beat something into her friend “First of all she said she’s thinking about it and you can’t blame her--that’s her sister” Stiles had told them the jist of it all without outing Malia’s family secrets, they just knew Malia’s sister lives in Seattle with an aunt “Second of all, she said she’s only thinking about it and third of all--” Lydia reaches over and smacks the back of his head “You’re an idiot”

“Ow!” he rubs his head and looks over at Scott “Are you just gonna let her abuse your best friend?”

“When she has a point? Yes” Lydia grins and leans into Scott’s side “Stiles, she wanted to talk about what you said and you just pushed her away. Maybe she’s looking for a reason to stay and--maybe, you’re that reason”

“A fling doesn't outrank family, Scott”

“Love might”

Stiles gapes at his best friend “--What?”

“Stiles, you’re in love with her. Like actual love and not that unhealthy obsessive thing you had for Lydia that you called love”

The redhead winces “I thought we agreed to not talk about that”

Scott ignores her “the point being that you’re in love with this girl and maybe she’s in love with you but you’re not giving her a chance to even talk about it”

“He’s not wrong, Stiles”

“You hush--you have to agree with him, you’re dating him”

“Doesn’t make him any less not wrong”

Stiles sighs “so I need to talk to her?”

Scott nods while Lydia cocks her head to the side “What do you think?”

He sighs “I hate that you two gang up on me now”

 

-

 

Stiles had every intention of going to school the next day, tracking down Malia and finally, finally talking to her about the mess he made but then he walked into the building and Lydia yanked him to his locker “Ow! Jesus, you’re strong than you think, you know”

Lydia sighs “Not the point at the moment” she leans against the locker next to his “Scott had to skip out on school today but he told me to tell you and I quote ‘Stiles, I love you but if you don’t talk to Malia today, you’re being cut off from best friend time for two weeks’”

Stiles gasps “he wouldn’t”

The redhead chuckles “You know how Scott is when it comes to love and you--put the two of them together and he is deadly serious”

He nods “I’m going to talk to her, I swear, I just need to find her and--”

“Oh that’s not going to be a problem” Stiles looks over Lydia to see her staring at something down the hall with a slight smirk, he turns his head to look down the hall and oh. That makes sense.

Down the hall he sees Malia storming down the hall, a determined woman. Her eyes are scanning the crowd and as soon as she sees him, her eyes lock on him. She looks really hot even though she looks kind of angry.

“I will, um, see you later”

“Wait, Lydia--” it’s useless, she’s already gone; he swears she’s supernatural or something. He turns to face down the hall again just in time to see Malia coming straight at him “Lia--”

“I don’t know who you think you are walking out on me like that” her finger jabs into his shoulder making him wince “You left me half naked in my room alone not even letting me talk like some kind of jackass”

“Malia--”

“I was trying to talk to you and all you did was cut me off”

“I know, I’m sorry--”

“And you didn’t even let me talk about what the fuck you said, Stiles. Jesus what you said--” her hands are flying everywhere, she looks kind of frazzled and less mad and he’s having a hard time not smiling at her expressions “Stiles, what you said” he waits a second to see if she’s going to continue and then nods

“What I said--” he sighs “Malia, I think--what I said was I think I’m falling for you but after a talk with some good friends of mine, I realize that--” he swallows any fear and just squares his shoulders and locks eyes with her “I think I’m so very in love with you, Malia and I have been for awhile”

Her face softens “Stiles--”

“I think I’ve been in love with you ever since we stayed in your house for the whole weekend and we didn’t just have sex, we--we connected, I think. You opened to me and I told you things I’ve never told anyone and I think--I think I’ve been falling in love with you ever since”

Malia smiles “That was nearly four months ago, Stiles”

“I know I’m a dumb ass for not realizing it sooner” he grabs her hands “I just--I was going to tell you and then you said you’re thinking about moving and it just--it scared me and I am sorry for not letting you talk” he pauses “And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I don’t expect you to but I should’ve let you talk and--”

“Stiles?”

He sighs “yeah?”

“I think I might love you too”

There’s a tense moment where he’s processing her words and then “What?”

“I said, I think I might love you too” she shrugs “And I think I just found a really good reason to stay here, that’s all”

Stiles laughs, laughs as all his worries just leave his body all at once just leaving happiness and elation behind “That’s all, huh?”

She smiles that smile that hooked Stiles in the very beginning “yeah” her smile is smothered by his own as he kisses her softly and, yeah, he’s going to have to kiss both Scott and Lydia later for making him realize how ass first in love he is with this girl.

 

-

 

Lydia grins as she watches Stiles smother Malia in the middle of the hallway “Yeah, Scott?” she speaks into her phone “yeah, no, our boy did just fine” a pause “Oh, yeah I’m already planning our first double date. How do you think they’ll fair with bowling?”

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and drop a like if you want! Comments make me smile like a dope all day! Also Malia isn't a bad sister in this, it was her aunt who wanted her to come to Seattle and less her sister. They talk and both of them get that they both belong in different places, at least, that's how I see it.


End file.
